monster_hunter_sandboxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Ranpos
Remember I will respond on this talk page to avoid fragmented discussion. I will provide a link to the reply on your talk page to save you trouble. Widget Thing Yes it does cover it, not sure why though. NoLife 18:10, 25 June 2008 (UTC) I'm glad it worked out, because I really didn't know what happend. NoLife 18:20, 25 June 2008 (UTC) Your username Hi Ranpos. Can you show me the code for your raw signature? PitchBlack696 ( talk page) 23:57, 25 June 2008 (UTC) : Sure, here: : Ranpos - talk :Ranpos - talk 00:45, 26 June 2008 (UTC) Quick Tip when you fight the fatalis, a good offense isnt always the best defense. But it works on pretty much everything else Ookamikazuchi 06:23, 26 June 2008 (UTC) : Thanks, I will keep that in mind. Ranpos - talk 06:28, 26 June 2008 (UTC) Welcome to the wiki. Welcome to the wiki Ranpos, my name is Vizard45. It's good that you just started playing Monster Hunter. It's a good game that enyone could enjoy. If you need any tips on the hunt, then you could ask me, DZ Unit-1, Ookamikazuchi, or RaptorKing. We could be good assets when you need the help. Vizard45 11:57, 25 June 2008 (UTC) : Alrighty, thanks for your welcome and the references. :) Ranpos - talk 07:00, 26 June 2008 (UTC) I noticed your fighting style and weapon choice is great for fighting the diablos. Ookamikazuchi 08:01, 28 June 2008 (UTC) your userbox template Hope you dont mind I changed it a bit! More people are going to be using it than you. Check out my user page and tell me if you like! PitchBlack696 (talk) 11:53, 30 June 2008 (UTC) : Nope, I don't mind at all. I think it's a good idea to make different color schemes for it. Ranpos - talk 00:01, 1 July 2008 (UTC) color changing hi Ranpos can plz tell how to chage my user page color. thanks and fell free to message me at any time asking any thing user:boltman31 it says on your userpage leave a message but what about!? by the way on mhf im HR5 and mhf2 im HR6. Death horseman94 15:45, 7 July 2008 (UTC) : About anything. :) Ranpos - talk 18:17, 7 July 2008 (UTC) this is Death horseman94 here chould i have some help with changing userpage color Death horseman94 16:38, 10 July 2008 (UTC) :I don't think there is a way to change the entire userpage color, but you can put the stuff on your userpage into a colored table. Put this code before everything on your userpage: : :Then put this code after everything: : :Ranpos - talk 18:04, 10 July 2008 (UTC) MFH1 DUDE PLEASE TELL ME YOU STILL PLAY MHF. I GOT WIFI MAX AND XLINK KAI, I GET ON ALMOST EVERYDAY, I GOT A WHOLE BUNCH OF FRIENDS AND I{LL INTRODUCE THEM 2 YOU ON KAI, I HAVE NEVER SEEN YOU BEFORE ON KAI THOUGH, MY KAI NAME IS -_REX_- HOPE TO SEE YA THERE, I GOT MHF2 ALSO BT I DONT PLAY IT MUCH CUZ MHF1 IS MORE CHALLENGING FOR ME, AND I LIKE THAT, AND PLUS I DONT WANNA LEAVE MY FRIENDS HANGING... --Rex6333 22:39, 24 July 2008 (UTC) userbox question the userbox .i see you made your own Userbox just asking if you can tell me how to make my own . thanks user:boltman31 Well... Havent seen ya on the chat in awhile... do ya not get on anymore? just wonderin -Resident Dumbass Ookamikazuchi 04:09, 30 September 2008 (UTC) Userbox templates Hey, thanks for making all of those great template materials! I'm using the SkyBlueUserbox (with a few color changes) for my userpage, its great! ~Vive talk MHF Hello, a question: Do you play the MHF, in their console or in an Emulator? ~User:Rodrigo Llanos~~User talk:Rodrigo Llanos~ How do u make the page u have with the rapter on it. the userpage and a talk page.Dark Warth (talk) 00:52, February 7, 2013 (UTC) Dark Warth. hey ranpos, how do u make ur messages different, 4 example-the talk page, i have looked at other peaples talk pages and when they lef a message, it either had a image of a tigrex with an orange background. So if u can respond to my message....i be really happy and ohhh yeah, if no bother, can u tell me step by step and thanks if u do. :) Dark Warth (talk) 23:01, February 13, 2013 (UTC)Dark Warth.